Ice is Warm
by Alex of Pandora
Summary: Her beautiful smiles, her golden blonde hair, and her blue colored eyes that reflects light like a cut sapphire gem. I wish to see them once more.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I could hear the intercom ring.

"Flight number 15 is departing in 15 minutes."

I look down at my hand, Flight number 16. I begin to wonder to myself.

'_Where am I?'_

"Would you like anything, sir?"

I look up and see a young a girl.

"No, not really," I pause, "Well, I do want to know, where are we?"

"Good question," the girl said, "The easiest thing I can say would be you are in the plane between Life and Death."

"It's an airport?"

"Well..." she paused," you see, the reason why it is an airport is due to your own psyche."

I tilt my head in confusion.

"I mean, if someone else were here, they might see a train, a horse carriage, or maybe even a donkey. Understand what I am saying?

I nod.

"You could say I am your guardian angel, Jessica."

"Funny, a flight attendant as my guardian angel."

"Not my fault you like to fly."

"Cheeky."

"Anyways, meet me in Office 8-93, if you don't mind?

I nod once more.

"I will see you there in a minute then, Mr. Potter."

* * *

"To be honest, I figured an office that belongs to an angel would be all white." I said

"You expect us to keep our jobs boring, Mr. Potter?"

"No, not really, but then again, shouldn't it be conforming to what I see as the plane between Life and Death?"

"No, it adapts our existence to yours, not conforming to it."

"Now, to the matter at hand." She slides a folder towards me after I took a seat. "Do you regret what has happened in your life?"

I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out.

"I assume your answer is yes, after all, who wouldn't regret having their lover murdered for being with you?"

I nod slowly with a little sweat flowing down on the left side of my head. I grew anxious, the memory of her tender smiles. The only time I saw her smile was when I was the only one looking.

"Well, Destiny seems to favor you, Mr. Potter." She smiles. "Destiny wants to ask you to rid the world of your enemy."

"But, I am already dead."

"I know, Mr. Potter. " For some reason, I begin to think I am a seeing a Cheshire Smile on her. "Which is why, we are sending you back to a time before he returns."

My eyes open widely, returning to past. Then I could...

"I see you found one of the implications this could bring." Her smile definitely resembles a Cheshire Cat. "Destiny is allowing you to save the one person you want most-"

My heart begins to pump. Her smiles, her golden blonde hair, and her blue colored eyes that reflects light like a cut sapphire gem. Her name is...

"-Daphne Greengrass."


	2. Chapter 1: To Dance Once more

**A/N: sorry guys, I made an error, so I had to reupload chapter 2**

Four years are still in play. Only a five days left before I met her eyes. Five days until my name comes out of that stupid drinking glass and making me the fourth champion.

To be honest, I looked more handsome than my older-self, but that's my opinion. My hair were combed back with both sides hanging straight down.

"Might as well get started."

Stopping at the Great Hall's Entrance, I look around. She isn't looking, her eyes on the book in her hands, a book I sent her. It was her favorite book and it will be again. It was called The Bond between Fire and Ice (1).

As I walk in, slowly, but everyone started to look at me and the reason? Probably because I never knew having my robes billow behind me like Severus' robes would actually feel comfortable.

I stood in front of the entire staff table.

"Anybody like to wager who will be the champions of the tournament?"

The old headmaster raises an eyebrow in interest?

"A wager, you say?"

"I bet two hundred galleons for my guess" I smirk. "We all write down our guess and the galleons we bet."

Igor Karkaroff is on the side laughing. "If you want to gamble, little boy. Then fine, I am betting five hundred galleons on this one."

"Daring Karkaroff, but I think I'll pass on this one"

"Oh! We got a pussy cat in castle. Why don't you and your little girls go on home into your little playhouses, Maxime."

"Oh dear me, fine, just to shove it up your buttox, I'll bet three hundred galleons."

"Dumbledore? " I ask.

"Well," he deliberates," I supposed I could put in... one thousand galleons."

"One thousand! Are you crazy old man!" Karkaroff spats off.

"Well either way, I have one last thing to do." I say and pull out my wand. "I will not, nor will i ask or demand someone to put in my name in the goblet, so mote it be."

"I assume you want us to give an oath to guarantee no interference with the goblet, correct?"

I grin and nod.

"Very well, Gentleman and madam, If both of you will?"

"I swear I will not interfere with the goblet, nor will I ask or demand another person to do so, so mote it be." All three headmasters say.

* * *

"To be honest, Harry. I didn't think you could do it that way."

"Well, no one said I couldn't make some money while getting everyone to know I didn't enter the tournament myself?" I say. "Right, Jessica?"

"Ok fine, but what about Ronald and Hermione?"

I sigh at that.

"Ronald, Most likely, he will act differently this time, only because it will be blatantly obvious I had nothing to do with the goblet, but his childish attitude is annoying. Hopefully he will grow up sooner or later." I pause." As for Hermione, there isn't anything to say, she is my best friend, and always will be."

* * *

When my name comes out of the goblet, everyone's mouths opened.

I stood back up from where I sat and walked up to the goblet and I said.

"Where is my winnings?"

"I am afraid, you only win one-sixth of the earnings, for I hold five-sixth of the winning pot."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. "You knew I would end up chosen."

"I knew it would happened, because every year somethings happens to you, Harry." He pauses. "And I am not happy that is the case."

I sighed.

"Are you serious? You definitely sabotaged it!" Karkaroff yells.

"Seriously, did you forget the oath I made five days ago?"

That shut him up and everyone else starts to whisper, turning into loud chatter.

"Everyone back to your dorms. Madam Maxime and Headmaster Karkaroff will be deliberating on this (un)expected turn of events."

* * *

I lay against a wall in the shadows. The dungeon's walls were dark and hard, fitting for the slytherin house. Daphne and Tracey usually take this route.

"Daphne, just what the hell!"

"Tracey, quiet down. You're being too loud."

"Who's there?" Daphne demands.

"Good eyes, but then that is to be expected."

I walk out into view.

"Potter?" She says in surprise.

"I just want to ask you something."

"And why should I allow you too?"

"For I wish to ask you before everyone else does when it is announce after next month."

"What is it for me?"

"Fun time?"

She Frowns

"And what do you mean by fun time?"

I stick my hand with my palm turned up and bend my back towards her.

"Potter?"

"I am sure you know what this gesture means, Greengrass."

She hesitantly puts her hands on top of mine.

"Will you honor me in the Yule Ball that will be held on the evening of Yule?" I kiss the top of her hand.

Her book falls to the ground. Leaving a thud echoing the halls.

(1) It's fiction book I am writing myself and I am just referencing it.


End file.
